1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analog type electronic timepiece having functions of driving hands (indicator needles) to display the time and also receiving a standard radio wave.
2. Description of. Related Art
There is a case where a driving noise mixes into a reception signal of a standard radio wave when a motor for rotating the hands is driven. Particularly, a large driving noise appears when the radio wave intensity of the standard radio wave is weak.
Therefore, conventional electronic timepieces each of which has an analog display unit have been controlled so that the driving of the hands is stopped when the standard radio wave is received or the driving timing of the hand is staggered to a timing which does not adversely affect reception of a radio wave when reception of the standard radio wave is started.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent No. 3,576,079 discloses a technique of dispersing the driving timing of a motor at a non-one-second period when a second-indicating signal in a radio wave signal is detected.
In general, it takes a relatively long time to receive a standard radio wave and obtain a time code. Therefore, when a hand driving is stopped during reception of the radio wave, it is impossible for a user to check a second figure and a minute figure of time during that period.
Furthermore, with respect to an electronic timepiece which is controlled so that the driving timing of the hand is staggered so that the reception of the radio wave is not adversely affected, there is a case where the driving timing of the hand is frequently staggered, which makes a user feel discomfort or it is impossible to identify an accurate time code when the radio wave intensity of the standard radio wave is weak.
The present invention has an object to provide an analog type electronic timepiece that can receive an accurate time code with neither stopping the hand driving nor frequently varying the hand driving timing.